Lillian Quinn
Lillian Quinn is Camille's PC in both Norte One and Two. Biography & Personality Lillian was born in Greenhorn village in a small house with two parents. Three years after her brother was born. Lillian was a self sufficent child and prefered to stay out of her parents way to let them handle her more troublesome younger brother. She was always a little odd and socially awkward not connecting with her peers or or family. At fifteen she set off on her first Pokemon Adventure to save the world from Team Rapture after watching Professor Joshua get shot, the trauma of which took a little while to set in. After assisting with the defeat of Team Rapture Lillian parted ways from the group for a couple years to study in Deepdown city with Cirraco. Where she happily would have stayed but Celebi dragged her into a magical time travelling adventure with a bunch of people she hates, and also Justin. She is currently somewhere in the distant past, fighting Tommorow's Legion, trying to find The Star Callers Bargin, and working towards a slightly less awkward relationship with Gunne and Lass. Lillian is generally friendly, cheerful and excitable, prone to babbling awkwardly to fill the airspace. Her role self imposed role as the cheerful one in the group is odd considering most of Lillians interests and on ocassion her sense of humor fall towards the morbid. As of Norte Two Lillian spends most of her time worrying, about her pokemon, about the fate of the world, and yes even about her sort-of-I-guess-you-could-say-friends. In addition to a generally nervous demeanor Lillian spends a great deal of her time being quietly angry, although she feels there is no point in bringing these things up because deep down no one actually cares about her problems, they are far to absorbed in their own misery. Pokemon Team Bela Bela was Lillian's first pokemon, a Zubat given to her by Professor Joshua as it reminded him of her. In Lillian's words they were both odd, nocturnal, and prone to making high pitched noises. Bela is named after the actor Bela Lugosi known for playing Dracula in 1931's Dracula. Like her name sake Bela is a predator, and was the first Pokemon to cause a fatality in battle, dissapointingly sigilyphs have no blood. Her nature is Jolly and she seems to wer a permenant fanged smile. Even at the worst of times. Rosswell Rosswell was Lillians second Pokemon, she caught the Elgyem in the caverns of Deepdown, it was found with a group of poison Pokemon all captured by the rest of the group at the time. The Elgyem chose to go with Lillian on account of her seeming a little odd. Rosswell was named for the city in new Mexico, although he claims he's never been to the desert. He has a lonely nature and often finds communicating with earth creatures a challenge. He looks foreward to the day he might one day return to his own planet, but until then is happy to travel with Lillian and he team, who he considers his family. He also wears a bowtie and smart glasses, both gifts from Lillian, he feels they make him look distinguished. Sir Squishy Lenore Hopskin Imhotep Other Pokemon Roland Sir Squishy Jr. Cheshire Abram